Undead Fan Stories Wiki:Featured Character selection
Welcome to the Featured Characters page! The Featured Character selection page is where the users can nominate a character from any story to be featured on the front page. This character will be recognized for its significance in the story, and its effect on the readers. Anyone can nominate characters including their own, but you can't vote on your own character. The character will be changed once a month. You can find instructions on nominating a character below. Nomination template Please use the following format for nominations and votes. Be sure to sign all nominations and votes. New nominations should be placed at the bottom of this list. Voting templates Character Name (linked format) from Story Page (linked format) * Nominated by: Username * Initial comments regarding the nomination go here. This is where you should make your case regarding the nomination. ** This character was extremely well-written, and his/her actions were vivid in the story.--User 1's signature (Sign with ~~~~!) ** This character isn't really that significant. He/she's more like a background character waiting get killed.--User 2's signature (Sign with ~~~~!) Open Nominations Darren from The End *Nominated by: Dixonlovessquirrels *Darren is, by far, the funniest and most peculiar character in the story. His scenes are what I look forward to when I'm writing each episode. ** I don't really know. Haven't read that much of the story, so I'll just stay passive. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 20:43, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Tess from Par Avion * Nominated by: Kaffe4200 * Fitz wrote this character so awesome. I am so in love with all the characters from Par Avion (no homo), but Tess is just a little better than the rest. She really should be featured on the main page. She is indeed awesome, she has a great personality and I like her sense of humor. She is naturally happy! I'm curious to see how the apocalypse will change her. Pops Capo (talk) 17:34, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Texas Starr from Hope On The Rocks *Nominated by: Fitz0021 *I am not going to lie, in the first 10-15 issues of Hope On The Rocks, I hated Texas. He was mean and annoying... which is what I love now. His character progression throughout the series has been amazing. He went from a mean, self-centered person to a man who cares about the group. He deserves a main page spot! Wrigley from Dead Frontier *Nominated by: Fitz0021 *Wrigley. A dog that murders zombies and can survive bites. He is already better than Lori, Andrea, Carol, and Ed combined, and for that I recommend him for the main page. ** What... the hell? Pops Capo (talk) 21:29, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ** Seriously, who doesn't love a German Shepard killing and ripping zombie's heads off?!?! Wrigley is the new comming of Air Bud, I mean it can't get any better then that :D X3picWarfareX (talk) 23:13, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ** Wrigley. What can you say about Wrigley? ONLY THAT HE IS THE MOST AWESOME, AMAZING, TOTALLY COOL, INCREDIBLE, SPECTACULAR, BADASS DOG THAT EVER LIVED. Wrigley has only been in 2, maybe 3 issues. I don't know. But already he has set the tone to be most well thought out character of any story that has been written or ever will be written on this wiki. That's right, I said character. Dogs are characters to. Honestly a dog that kills zombies and can't get infected deserves to be on the main page. Wrigley is more awesome then Negan's vampire bat. Nothing can get better then Wrigley. He is the pinnacle of greatness. Not even Ed Peletier or Lori Grimes compare to this amazing character creation, this dog will go down in history. Long Live Wrigley. NAGILLUM 18:56, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ** Woof! KuT (talk) 23:37, June 18, 2013 (UTC) 6/18/2013 **Yeah, Wrigley is awesome. And I fucking hate SPOILER ALERT Hector for killing him. He definitely needs to be the next character of the month! Headaches (talk) 20:53, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ** Wrigley is awesome but he is a dog. A dog that kills zombies. It bad badass and all but he isnt really a character. He has no devlopment or dialouge, sorry dog TheInfected (talk) 20:57, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Julius Petero from Apocalypse Life *Nominated by: TheWalkingDeadFan156 *Julius is such an awesome character in Apocalypse Life, one of my faviroute characters on the whole wiki of whole time. I also like his backstory and personality. In my opinion he deserves to be on the main page and im looking forward to see more of his adventures. --TheWalkingDeadFan156 (talk) 22:00, April 26, 2013 (UTC) * Julius is probably one of the most relatable and human characters out of all the characters on the Wiki. He has believable reactions and desires that make you root for him throughout this crazeh journey in Apocalypse Life. Walkerbait22 (talk) 22:02, April 26, 2013 (UTC) * I've only read a bit of Apocalypse Life thus far, but I have to say that Julius is absolutely one of the most believable characters I've seen written on the site. I see good development in his future because of the strong foundation the excellent writing of this story has given him. Definitely a deserved nominee. Johno1995 (talk) 02:56, May 1, 2013 (UTC) * I love Julius a lot! He is defiantly well written all around! He seems to always know the right things to do in the right situations. This defiantly keeps me wanting to come back to see his world of the Zombie Apocalyspe! X3picWarfareX (talk) 04:09, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Doug Tallie from Surviving, Not Living *Nominated by: Kaffe4200 *I wrote Doug because I thought it would be fun to see how Headaches would write him. I gotta say, I am surprised. You have done a very well job, and I hope you continue to write your characters like you do. Whether it is Doug or someone else, that doesn't matter. Keep it up! Nina from Apocalypse Life *Nominated by: Walkerbait22 *Nina is a pretty new character in AL (as of issue 28) but OH LAWD, she's one of my favorite characters out of all the stories I've read on this wiki. She's unique and likeable, and her interest in music and her relationship with Meredith is one of the standout features of her character. Still, she's believeable, and I hope her time in Apocalypse Life lasts a long while, 'cause I know she can only get better as time goes on. * So first of all, let me just say Nina is by far one of the best characters and one I have adorned on the site! She is so cool, can be a badass, and she as well can be a sweetheard <3! She is so cool, she was worthy enough by KP to get her own side story! KP did an amazing job writing her! So defiantly, she should be character of the month! X3picWarfareX (talk) 15:32, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Adam Dugall from Dead Frontier *Nominated by: Johno1995 *Adam's development has been slow-burn throughout the issues of "Dead Frontier", but if you look hard enough it's there. He has a well crafted character arc, he's changed but he's still the same core character he was when he's introduced. To be able to track a character's progress but still recognize them this far into the story is quite a feat, and I feel like Walkerbait has done that with no character like he has with Adam. I hope that when he (inevitably :C) dies, you will find a way to really bring his character around to a natural end of his arc. I'm excited to see what you do with Adam in the future of DF. * Adam is as well a character I have adorned all throuhout the site! He is just so chill and has augurably a perfect personality! He is caring, mentally tough, brave, and he could be a great comedian if their wasn't an apocalyspe :P... My point is, Adam could easily take over Cole's job as leader; Will he suceed? Probaly not, because Cole is that badass! I still love Adam, and KP even more for creating him! Bait done a nice job writing him as well <3 X3picWarfareX (talk) 15:32, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hannah Fleetwood from Dead Frontier *Nominated by: Johno1995 *The evolution of Hannah was astounding. So much time was spent nailing down this character and having her leave her mark on the show. Whether you loved her or hated her, there is no denying everyone had an opinion on her. Hannah's development was so well-written, so enjoyable for me to watch her grow. While my other favorite character Adam has been taken on a journey too, his has been more subtle, while Hannah in contrast was very in-your-face in her development. It was easy to see, it was there, and it was never forced and she was never a "Mary Sue". She was never perfect. She made terrible mistakes (Brady, anyone?), she was human, and she changed right in front of our faces. It was incredible to read her growth. * (SPOILER ALERT) Okay so first off, Hannah is a very interesting character. I really as well love her character development, I as well loved the time/way she unfortunatly was killed. Hannah started from the bottom as just a princess. Then she grew some woman balls (I still bang her). I loved the way Bait did her! She was very sweet at times, and as well comforted Cole. I can't remember anytimes where she ticked me off, but in the end I still like her :3 X3picWarfareX (talk) 01:49, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Roxie Wilcox from Dead Frontier *Nominated by: X3picWarfareX *So yea, it's pretty clear everyone loves Deaf Frontier <3. Besides this Roxie is very awesome. Despite me hating her guts, I LOVE the way her personality is! I mean she's a sexy bad*** chick; I mean who doesn't like that? I love the way she is handled, and how scary she is to every one, weather they're a chick, or an imitating black men (;! Roxie as well has VERY good potential to be one of the best villians we shall see on the whole shot! For that, Mater Bait is my bamf :). <33 * Roxie is one of the best villians of any story on this wiki, and probably one of the longest running as well. But despite that she is well-written, has an interesting personality and will do the craziest things to reach her goals and keep the Hyatt under her control. Did I mention that she is scary? NAGILLUM (talk). 13:04, July 12, 2013 (UTC). Lionell Irvin from Beyond The Dead *Nominated by Walkerbait22 *LIONELL!! He's seriously one of my favorite protagonists on the wiki. He's relatable, but still cool enough to make an awesome character. You're rooting for him all the time, whether it be fighting against the villains or getting the girl (LILLOW ALL DAY). That's pretty hard to do, in my opinion. He's built believable relationships with lots of characters in the story and he always on that badassery. And he can sing!!! Lionell 2013, y'all. PJ Shamp from Eden Rising *Nominated by Fitz0021 *PJ Shamp is one of the best characters on here. He's easily one of my favorites and he's so interesting to read. I love how he becames the unsung hero of Eden when it comes to Ash, Tom, etc. His backstory pre-series makes him that much better too. He definitely desrves to be a featured character. ** Why the hell should I explain why he's one of the best characters around here? God, yes! Yes all the way down. --Pops Capo (talk) 23:27, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ** YES! PJ is one of my favorite characters in ER, with one of the most tragic and intriguing backstories. John has done a great job of developing him, but also reminding us that he's just a kid, so for that, he would be an awesome featured character. Walkerbait22 (talk) 23:31, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Sniper from The End *Nominated by KuT. *She is an awsome girl from a mob family in a great story about survival. She also uses a cool hatchet as her weapon. Both her parents sadley died during the apocolypse but she was able to find a knew group on her own at only 9 years of age. That alone should be why Sydney 'Sniper' Romanov should be the next featured character. 'Cole Pruitt from Dead Frontier ' *'Nominated by X3picWarfareX ' *'First of all... Why hasn't Cole been auditioned before?!?! Like oh my gosh! He like literally my favorite character of all stories! Cole is very well written, and it has been awesome seeing him grow from a innocent man, the the badass he is today! Not to mention, he is a pimp, and Alfred's cousin! :D' ** Agreed, Cole is a great lead character. He has a lot of intricacies about him, a lot of morally grey decisions. He's a bit reckless, he's imperfect, but it makes him interesting. Johno1995 (talk) 00:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ** Cole has been the silent protagonist of Dead Frontier. You know him as this one, wimpy screenwriter at the beginning of the story. His development is realistic; he doesn't necessarily turn into this badass, because his reactions are real. But as he gave way to more realistic reactions, he... does develop into this badass bastard we know and love today. Again, realistic. And c'mon now, this boy be portrayed by Hayden Christensen. That boi be hella good-lookin'. I support Cole. KnowledgeProspector (talk) 09:33, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Finished Nominations Billie Starr from Dead Frontier (Closed) *Nominated by: NAGILLUM *Billie is one of the most well-written characters of any story featured on this wiki. Her character progression and growth is really believable, and her personality and sense of humor make her a great character. ** I agree, though I haven't read much of Dead Frontier. From what I read, Billie seems like a cool character. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 13:43, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ** I too agree. Billie has so many different sides to her personality and Walkerbait22 has been amazing at writing her. Headaches (talk) 19:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ** I agree! She is my favorite character from Dead Frontier by a mile. Like Headches said, Walkerbait22 has been incredible at writing her. -- Fitz0021 19:00, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ** This is awesome to hear! Billie is one of my favorites to write, so it's awesome you all like her so much. Thanks for the support! Walkerbait22 (talk) 01:23, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ** Might as well join in. Headaches is awesome for suggesting her, and Walkerbait has done an outstanding job writing her out. We've seen so many ups and downs that adds to her complex character. I'd love to see her in the front page. --KnowledgeProspector (talk) 12:24, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ** I agree with KP, Billie is such an awesome character and Walkerbait writes her super good so yeah she should be on the home page. TheWalkingDeadFan156 (talk) 12:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ** Could not agree more. So well-written, well-developed, and her reactions have been so incredibly human. Definitely deserves to be our next 'Character of the Month' Johno1995 (talk) 16:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Ash from Eden Rising (Closed) *Nominated by: Walkerbait22 *Ash is an amazing character, and clearly a fan favorite. He's this tough kid on the outside with great backstory (Birthday, anyone?). John does an amazing job of getting inside Ash's head and making you sympathize with this kid. He's consistently been one of my favorites throughout Eden Rising's long journey. Walkerbait22 (talk) 21:23, April 21, 2013 (UTC) * He's my favorite character in the entire Wiki. I'm serious, I really like him. I really can relate to him (In a point). Ash really deserves to be a featured character.--Pops Capo (talk) 11:57, April 22, 2013 (UTC) * He's this little kid in the story. Just... a little kid. But he packs a punch. He's a really complex character and he's got this charisma that you can't help but give in to. I only read a bit I'm already fully aware that Ash is an awesome character.--KnowledgeProspector (talk) 22:01, April 26, 2013 (UTC) * I've only read the first season and half of the second season of Eden, but he is my favorite character hands down. He is awesome and he has made an awesome transition and developed really well. He deserves to be a featured character. --Fitz0021 10:40, April 27, 2013 (UTC) * Thanks so much for the nomination AJ and for all of the support guys. It means a lot, makes me so happy to see Ash get appreciated! You guys are the best. Johno1995 (talk) Michael Ashcrofty from Mercy (Closed) * Nominated by: Kaffe4200 * Michael is a very well-written character and more than just an anchor. Furthermore, he is my favorite from Mercy. Deserves a spot on the front page. ** Agreed, definitely a standout character and very well-written. Johno1995 (talk) ** Michael is a great, relatable protagonist. Should be a featured character. Walkerbait22 (talk) 02:08, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ** Michael is a man who is just wants to be with his family. It is somehting we can all relate to. Plus, Mercy needs one of their characters on the front page, and Michael is the best man for the job. Cartman is awesome (talk) 17:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ** Michael is a man on a mission, and doesn't look lik ehe'll be stopped. He is easily one of the most relatable protagonists on the Wiki. He desrves the featured spot. Fitz0021 (talk) 19:04, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Featured Characters March 24th - April 3rd April 3rd - May 1st May 1st - June 1st Current